Fluxagon (3.5e Monster)
Named for their love of feeding on the flesh of mortals, these creatures of wispy, smoky black resemble a wild beast, a gauntly shapen wolf or fox with very long narrow ears, although without any defining features. Just a furless, black husk that may almost seem slightly humanoid in shape, with round, undefined eyes that resemble whitish pools and a jagged mouth from which slight whisks of smoke slowly curdle. It is said that the number of tails a fluxagon possesses denotes its experience on the field of battle, ranging from a single tail to up to five or six. Fluxagon are purportedly created when evil lycanthropes of great power meet their end, loosing upon their souls the torment of forever being stuck between man and beast. Fluxagon, far more intelligent than they are expected to be, are highly skilled scouts, assassins and guard dogs that answer to the greater devils. They are surprisingly small for devils of their level of strength, but a fluxagon stands between 5 and 6 feet from head to toe if it rises to stand up straight, and weighs about 140 to 160 pounds. Its body is shielded by an inky black hide or substance that seems to constantly churn. If it feels so inclined, a fluxagon can duplicate part of its body in order to gain temporary extra attacks. Combat A fluxagon uses its swiftness and its compact size in order to sift through battles quickly and harmlessly. Although it enjoys the taste of humanoid flesh, it will follow its master's commands with unflinching dedication. Fluxagon are often used to discreetly dispatch specific mortals that have violated or attempted to circumvent a powerful Baatezu's Pact Certain or Pact Insidious. Its body is wreathed in blackness and can grow multiple instances of certain parts of its body if the need arises. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—''deeper darkness'', ''displacement'', ''mirror image''. 3/day—''haste'', ''shadow conjuration'' (DC 18), ''shadow evocation'' (DC 19). Caster level 12th. Save DCs are Charisma-based. (Ex): When a fluxagon suffers an attack that brings it below 1 hit point (even when that attack immediately brings its hit points total to -10 or below), it enters a dying frenzy that lasts 1d6 rounds. During this time it remains conscious, becomes hasted, immune to death effects, and its Constitution score can not be lowered below 1 point. It gains a +8 enhancement bonus to Strength and Constitution and a +8 morale bonus to Will saves. Whatever damage the fluxagon takes while in its dying frenzy does not kill it, but if it has -10 or less hit points at the moment the frenzy lifts, it instantly dies. (Ex): If a fluxagon hits with both claw attacks, it latches onto the opponent’s body and tears the flesh. This attack automatically deals an additional 4d6+9 points of damage. (Ex): A fluxagon is able of duplicating parts of its body to gain additional attacks. As a swift action, it may temporarily grow an additional 'torso', which will emerge bubbling up from its midsection. A fluxagon may have a maximum of two additional torsos manifested this way, and such a manifestation is referred to as a partial metastasis. Either of these torsos contain an extra head, two extra ears and one extra limb with which the fluxagon may make extra claw attacks with the same modifiers as its primary two claw attacks. For every partial metastasis that the fluxagon has made manifest, it gains a -2 penalty to Armor Class, but a +4 circumstance bonus to Listen and Spot checks. Furthermore, with one partial duplicate, the fluxagon gains the benefits of the Uncanny Dodge feature and with two partial duplicates, it gains the benefits of Improved Uncanny Dodge. The fluxagon may dismiss its partial metastases at will during its turn as a free action. The two additional attacks granted by partial metastasis do not apply to its Rend ability. (Su): If a fluxagon has manifested two partial metastases, and thus has three heads, it is able to attack with a breath weapon. Its three heads emit a synchronized roar affecting anyone and anything in a 60 ft. hemisphere in front of it. Any creature within the area is deafened for 2d6 rounds and is dealt 6d6 sonic damage. Furthermore, the area of a triple roar is subjected to the effects of an ''earthquake'' spell. A successful DC 21 Fortitude save negates the deafness and halves the sonic damage dealt. Any specific effects incurred by the ''earthquake'' spell require saves of equal DC. The DC is Constitution based. Hell Hounds (Sp): Once per day a fluxagon can attempt to summon 2d6 hell hounds or 1d6 shadow mastiffs with a 50% chance of success, 1d3 Nessian war hounds with a 35% chance of success and another fluxagon with a 20 % chance of success. This ability is equivalent to a 6th level spell. (Ex): When a fluxagon is exposed to an effect that allows a Reflex save for half damage, it takes no damage on a successful save and only half damage even on a failed save. Skills: A fluxagon has a +20 racial bonus to Hide checks in black environments and in effective areas of spells with the Darkness descriptor. *Its partial metastasis ability gives it a +8 racial bonus on Escape Artist checks. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster